Especial Royai Day Exército
by Rizabr
Summary: Como será que ela se sentia com todas aquelas partidas?


Eu fiz essa fic por causa do Royai Day que aconteceu dia 11 de junho.Tá certo, não dá pra chamar isso de um roiai, mas mesmo assim...

_**Disclaimer**_:não FMA não me pertence (lágrimas)

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

-Hm... O que será que falta pegar?-com o inventario nas mãos, Hawkeye procurava se lembrar de objetos importantes. Sabia que dificilmente conseguiria recupera-los depois que partisse.

Estava sozinha no cômodo semi-abandonado, Mustang conversava com o general na sala deste, Havoc devia estar se "despedindo" da secretaria em algum lugar, enquanto os outros circulavam pelo quartel, se entretendo com as ultimas palavras, ultimas brincadeiras a serem trocadas durante o que seriam provavelmente anos.

Examinou o conteúdo de uma das caixas, quantas lembranças mais uma vez deixadas para trás?Havia sido uma escolha dura, no entanto necessária caso realmente quisesse crescer como pessoa responsável.

-Então você quer realmente fazer isso... -o velho entretinha-se com alguns documentos a sua frente, não olhava para a garota.

-O senhor sabe que é tudo o que me restou.

-Não diga uma bobagem dessas. . Ainda tem a mim.

-O senhor também esta no exercito.

-Mas isso não a obriga a me seguir. Embora me sinta orgulhoso por saber que minha neta decidiu pelo mesmo caminho que eu.

-Mesmo assim. Que eu quero fazer isso. E não é por obrigação, pelo nome da família ou algo do gênero, simplesmente vou fazer isso porque acho que é o melhor para mim e para os outros.

-Para os outros... –Os papeis continuavam a ser mais importantes. –Seria mais fácil dizer que pretende ajuda-lo.

-Eu não disse isso - o olhar calmo, já com postura oficial, dirigia-se ao parente com ares de inferioridade militar.

-Você não disse isso, mas seu coração quis dizer. -finalmente o general desviou a atenção de seus preciosos documentos, para concentrá-la na neta - Riza, eu conheço você. Sei que não vai desistir enquanto não entrar no exercito, e que não vai mudar de postura até aquele Mustang conseguir seja lá o que ele quer.

-Então, vai me deixar entrar?-Ela perguntou, levemente surpresa.

-Vou. Mas não se esqueça não será fácil.

Procurou os papeis tão almejados por ela e assinou-os, entregando-os logo em seguida.

-Aqui estão. Faça bom uso deles. –Disse, antes de voltar a mergulhar em sua pilha de documentos.

-Vovô... Obrigada.

-Ainda está aí?-A voz conhecida despertou-a de seus devaneios.

-Sim. Ainda faltam algumas coisas.

Ele se aproximou dela, com intimidade.

-Me desculpe por fazê-la passar por isso.

-Tudo bem. Já estava na hora de voltarmos para a Central.

-Acontece que o que resta da sua família está aqui.

Riza estreitou os olhos, feliz pela preocupação manifestada pelo seu coronel.

-E a propósito, ele está lhe chamando.

-Disse sobre o que se tratava?

-Não. Provavelmente assuntos familiares.

Ela largou as caixas, um sorriso cúmplice se espalhando pela face de ambos.

-Mandou me chamar?

-Hm?...-O velho general se virou vagarosamente, abandonando a visão contemplada ate poucos minutos atrás. –Sim, pedi que lhe chamassem até aqui... Aproxime-se mais, por favor.

A jovem fez o pedido, há alguns anos o contato entre eles era mais profissional do que qualquer outra coisa, não por resingas, unicamente por falta de interação familiar.

-Então você vai voltar... Mais uma vez depois de tantos anos. Parece que vou perder meus melhores aliados mais uma vez.

A intenção dele em torno dela era um mistério, qual era o seu motivo?

-Acho que nos esquecemos todos esses anos, mas acredito que ainda somos parentes. Não é mesmo?

Pega de surpresa, Riza não teve muito que responder.

-Sim senhor.

-já concedi a sua transferência, então não se preocupe com isso. Mas antes d partir, gostaria de lhe perguntar uma coisa.

-Pode perguntar. –Ela não fazia idéia de onde aquilo a levaria.

-Está feliz?...

-Se estou feliz?-demorou um pouco até Hawkeye compreender o amplo sentido da pergunta. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta. Como alguém podia perguntar em algo tão sem sentido como aquilo?

Os olhos escondidos sob os óculos emanavam uma intensidade que a deixou perdida. O general (seu avô) não parecia desistir da pergunta. Aos poucos, o olhar dela foi readquirindo a antiga firmeza, já não eram duas gemas desesperadas em busca de uma resposta.

Lentamente, um sorriso se formou e se espalhou pelos seus lábios.


End file.
